


Taking A Break

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [6]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just a little disagreement between best friends.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Marcus/Jane Boland
Series: Quality Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	Taking A Break

Just a little disagreement between best friends. 

Rio isn’t even in the house all the way before Beth is in front of him. “It’s your turn to deal with those monsters.” Rio raises an eyebrow. “I’m done for the day.” They both can hear Marcus and Jane going back and forth outside. 

“How are you done for the day,” Rio looks at his watch. “It’s only three, and they both just got up from a nap.” 

If looks could kill Rio would be six feet under. “Listen here those little mother fuckers have been driving me up a wall since their feet hit the ground.” Beth would never normally talk like this yet after years with being with Rio. He made her feel more comfortable admitting she isn’t always the perfect mom. Or necessarily wants to be a mom sometimes. “SOOO,” she grabs a bottle of bourbon. “Your in.” She taps his shoulder. “I’m out.” She grabs a cup with ice along with some snacks. Rio sure he’ll either be making dinner or ordering it. 

Once she’s completely gone locked in their bedroom he looks around the rooms. “Welp,” he’s definitely ordering food. He walks outside towards the noise. “Someone care fo explain?” 

Kenny, Emma, and Danny look up from their UNO game. “Those two.” He can hear Marcus and Jane fighting in the tree house. “Been on one since they got up.” 

Danny pulls a card. “I’m sure if mom was alone with them another second it wouldn’t of been good.” 

Rio grabs a chip out the bowl in front of Emma. “Why didn’t you guys help mom?” 

Emma plays a card, “I tried but she’s determined for them two to work it out. Which lead to meltdowns and mom kicking us outside until you came home.” 

“Uno.” Danny plays his card on top of Emma’s. “The kitchen is mom making breakfast then lunch and those two being them.” 

While mostly behaved Marcus and Jane are still under ten. It shows more times then other. They’ve been away from each other for almost a month. Other family obligations plus Dean out of town wedding. “They’ll be fine in a few days” He takes another chip still listing to the fighting. 

Danny giggles, “You said that a few days ago.” Kenny and Emma start giggling as well. 

“Shit.” Rio dust the chips off his hands. “Wish me luck.” He goes over to the tree house. “Marcus and Jane.” He doesn’t raise his voice just loud enough over theirs. He can hear them whispering mostly trying to figure out when he got home. 

They tend to get away with more when he isn’t home. Beth still sees them all as cute babies who don’t mean any harm. Well until she calls them mother fuckers. “Hi Rio.” Jane sticks her head out the door more exited to see Rio then the possibilities of getting in trouble. 

Marcus follows suit, “Hi daddy.” He gives a big toothless smile.

Rio smiles back at both of them. “Can I speak with you two for a second?” It isn’t a question he left no room for anything thing other then yes. 

Both of them start to try to leave at the same thing starting a disagreement. “I’ll go first.” Jane shouts. 

“Me.” 

“Me.” 

“Me.” 

“Me.” 

Rio rubs his forehead already over this behavior realizing Beth breaking point. “Jane goes first then Marcus.” He looks at the older three knowing they find this funny. 

“Hey.” Marcus shouts as Jane sticks out her tongue. “Why does she go first?” 

Marcus follows close behind both landing a few seconds after the other. “Ladies first Marcus you know that.” 

Marcus face twist in a gross express. “She isn’t a lady, she’s JANE.” He shouts her name at her. 

“I am a lady.” 

“Am not.” 

“Am too.” 

“Am not.” 

Before Jane can respond again, “Stop,” Both then look at him. “What is the issue?” 

Both of them start talking at the same time. Rio can’t make out exactly what they are saying. It’s all mumbled words until Jane let’s an insult fly. “Pretzel head.” 

Marcus can’t believe her. “Pretzel head? Well you’re a crunchy lizard.” Jane eyes goes twice the size. Marcus seems pleased with himself. 

“Chicken butt.”

“Lemon head.” 

“That why Lisa gave you cooties.” 

Marcus stomps his foot. “I DO NOT HAVE COOTIES.” 

“Yes, you do.” Jane starts making kissing sound. 

“No I don’t.” 

“Yes you do.” 

“Bad word.” 

“Bad word?” 

“Enough.” Rio can’t listen to these two throw very bad insults at each other. “Can someone please tell me what’s going on here?” Once again they both start talking at once over each other. “Stop.” The both get quite. “Marcus since Jane got to leave the tree house first you can talk.” Rio sits on the bench that’s located in front of the tree house. “Now Marcus,” 

Marcus fixes himself ready to tell his side. “Jane’s been mean since I got here yesterday.” 

“You have.” 

“No you.” 

“No you.” 

“Hey,” Rio gets their attention. “Focus.” 

Marcus goes to finish his story. “It’s my turn to pick the movie,” the kids do a movie night every Friday night they are all together. The older three usually let the youngest two pick. Then once they are sleep the other ones pick something mature. “Jane told me that I made a stupid choice.” 

Jane turns bright red. “I didn’t say stupid Rio I promise.” Jane knows nothing upsets Rio more then calling someone stupid.   
———  
“Just cause someone doesn’t learn or do things the way you would, doesn’t make them stupid.” Rios told the kids a million times.   
——-  
“Marcus?” Rio questions knowing that stupid would get Jane is a lot more trouble. 

Marcus looks down, “She didn’t say stupid.” He looks back up to prove his point. “She said that it was a bad choice.” 

Jane huffs, “I mean he,” she gestures towards Marcus. “picked Cars 5.” Jane shakes her head as if she can’t believe it. “I mean Cars 3 is right there.” She puts her hands on her hips. “Who the hell does that?” 

“That’s a bad word.” 

“No it isn’t.” 

“Yes it is.” 

“No it isn’t.” 

“Yes it is.” 

Rio can’t handle this back and forth. “Hey it’s both.” Rio doesn’t want to get into it about heaven or hell and rather or not it’s real. 

Jane squints her eyes at Rio. “How is it both?” 

“Hey it’s still my turn.” Marcus cuts off Jane. “So then she wouldn’t stop complaining. She’s still complaining.” 

“I’m not complaining. I just wanted him to understand he made the wrong choice.” 

Rio doesn’t want to smile but he can’t help himself. “That isn’t a decision for you to make.” Jane crosses her arms. “It was Marcus turn to pick and rather or not you agree your supposed to be a good sport.” 

“Yeah.” 

“As for you young man, you know better then to fight going back and forth with someone.” 

“She started it.”

“I did.” Even when they are fighting Jane still will always have Marcus back. 

Rio shakes his head, “Doesn’t matter. We address the issue, take a break, and try to talk about it again. You two haven’t taken a break have you?” They both shake their heads no. “How about you each go to your room for an hour.” He can feel the protest. “Nah.” He waves his and cutting them off. “And then you’ll talk about it again.” Which will give Rio enough time to clean and check on Beth. 

“But we took a nap.” Marcus adds hoping he doesn’t lose an hour of play time. 

“Yeah, but apparently that didn’t do you guys any good.” Rio thinks about it. “So taking awake time for yourselves if what is needed.” 

“I don’t any new books.” Jane points out. She loves reading.

“Then read them again.” Jane is clearly disgusting with the response. “Now both go to you’re rooms.” Jane wants to put up another fuss looking at Marcus for back up. 

Marcus realizing that he let Jane get the best of him causing him to react instead of stopping and thinking like his dad has taught him. “Okay daddy.”

Rio switches to Jane whose too head strong for her own good. “Jane?” 

Jane turns away from Marcus and gives her full attention to Rio. “Okay,” she gets a smug smile while crossing her arms Rio knows this isn’t good. “Daddy.” 

Marcus gasp.   
—————

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! All the mistakes are mine. I really should find someone to proofread for me.


End file.
